Rika Hawke
"I might be able to help with your problems. Or give you a few more." Rika Hawke is the former Champion of Kirkwall. Overview Physical Appearance Rika stands about 5'8" tall. She has black hair that she wears in a low bun with a side-parted fringe. Her eyes are dark blue. She has slightly-upturned eyes, full, dark lips, and a long nose; her face can be described as vulpine. Her shoulders are broad and her hips and thighs are full. Her arms and legs are long and strongly muscled. Personality When in doubt, snark. Rika is quippy and sarcastic almost to a fault. 'Talents and Skills' Besides killing things, Rika has a surprisingly good singing voice, and is a very good bare-knuckle fighter. She's also slightly double-jointed. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Inquisition shenanigans here Rika and Fenris have a young daughter, Lea. Predictably, she is a mage. Relationships Bethany: Since the day Bethany was born, she and Rika have been thick as thieves. She may be a mage and have a twin brother, but Bethany feels that no one understands her like her big sister. Rika loves Bethy like no one else and would kill or die for her. Carver: Carver and Rika argued often-- probably because they were more alike than they realized. Leandra: Rika often felt like nothing she did would ever be good enough for her mother. Malcolm: Rika was absolutely her father's daughter. She inherited his long nose and quick wit. Gamlen: Rika may have zero respect for the man, but she does kind of like him. He's scrappy, and despite squandering away everything, he still gets by, and loves her & Bethany in his own gruff way. Varric: Rika has confessed her undying affection for the dwarf many times. He is her bosom friend. Isabela: Rika could never resist the siren song of the sea, and the pirate is no exception. Fenris: Merrill: Merrill is like a second little sister. A weird, squirrely little sister whose only friends appear to be demons. Anders: Aveline: Aveline is Team Mom. Rika loves and respects her, and is also a tiny bit afraid of her-- perfectly healthy to fear someone who could crush you like a grape if you got on her bad side, in Rika's opinion. Miscellaneous * Likes: drinking, playing cards, reading * Dislikes/Fears: spiders, * Strengths: quick wit, sense of humor * Weaknesses: stubbornness, pride * Face Claim: Lucy Lawless Sub-Heading 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: # TVTROPES # What companion did your characters hate? # How did your OC get together with their LI? Did they court? Did sex come first and feelings later? # What is your Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor's greatest fear? # What was the #1 in-game moment where your character didn't fit the options presented to them? # What is your OC's worst trait? Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): • tumblr tag • imgur gallery • fanfic: "Home" by reddit user rachaar Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Sunegami